A birthday kiss and a wolves gift
by LollyLoveBug
Summary: Inuyasha royally pissed Kagome off. She decided she was going to give up on him, and just finish the jewel and leave the past forever. When suddently a wolf appears who remembers her birthday and gets her heart beating! Mature/Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters

Author Notes: So this pairing is new to me, as I watched the show over again I am starting to see Koga in a new light. I love my fan's… please read and review… Your reviews make me smile

Kagome lays crying in her sleeping bag, having Inuyasha run off once again in search of Kikyo.

"He is such a jerk… I almost died for him today, and this is the thanks I get"? Kagome thinks as she shoves her face into her pillow, muffling her own sobs. Miroku, Sango and Shippo could hear her as they attempt to sleep. Her friend group felt guilt laying there in silence; however they had run out of comforting words to say to this broken woman. Hours pass and Sango, Miroku and Shippo finally fall asleep, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

The sun was just beginning to rise when she finally heard Inuyasha come back to camp, landing on a tree just above their campground. He had been gone for hours, the whole time Kagome was imagining him in the arms of Kikyo. Kissing Kikyo, holding and making love to Kikyo. It was unbearable to think that Inuyasha had really chosen that woman made of dirt, clay and a shadow of Kagome's soul over Kagome herself. She could hear him begin to snore softly; Inuyasha wasn't phased by what he was doing to the poor time-traveling miko that managed to sleep soundly.

This caused something in Kagome to break, a small piece of her shattered and crumbled. She knew from this moment on that she would never be the same upbeat, glowing woman again. She knew that she couldn't allow herself to love Inuyasha anymore.

Her innocence about love and romance is gone.

Tomorrow morning starts the change. Kagome will no longer love, pine, or be sweet to one particular half-demon. She fell asleep with this knowledge stirring through her mind, she had a restless sleep but felt better with her decision made.

The next morning comes swiftly, and the group is woken up by Inuyasha's normal statement.

"Hey, Wake up! We don't have all day to look for more jewel shards"

Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Sango start packing up their few belongings and walk behind the anxious half-demon. Kagome walks slower then the rest, nibbling on a granola bar with fruit in it to keep her energy up after a night of little sleep.

"Oy! Kagome hurry up, we can't keep waiting for you" Inuyasha yelled at her impatiently. Kagome didn't respond, simply quickened her pace slightly and allowed her mind to wander to other things.

Inuyasha noticed her distance but thought that it all had to do with the fact that he had run off to see Kikyo last night. He wasn't going to push the matter, he had every right to see Kikyo whenever he wanted, Kagome and he were just friends.

Lunchtime came around quickly and the group stopped for some of Kagome's infamous ninja food. She made a quick round of noodles for everyone, purposefully serving Inuyasha last to make him wait while the delicious smells floated through the air.

" 'bout time wench" Inuyasha said teasingly as he finally got his food and started slurping loudly.

"Whatever" Kagome muttered as she walked back to her own food and started eating slowly. Partially because it was hot and partially because she wanted to piss Inuyasha off by taking so much time to eat.

Once they head off again, Inuyasha was steaming mad from the time they had already "wasted". He knew better then to say anything when she's in this indifferent kind of mood, which is normally when she sits him so many times he has trouble getting out of the crater in the ground!

"Ugh…. I smell wolf" Inuyasha grumbled angrily. That is just what he needed after a day like this, this wolf sniffing around Kagome. For some reason Koga's attention to Kagome really pissed him off, where did he get off thinking he was good enough for her.

Koga landed in a whirlwind in front of Kagome holding a small beaded necklace with a large bead carved into a wolf in the middle, dangling like a modern charm.

"Kagome I made this for you." Koga said proudly, holding out the piece of jewelry. It wasn't very well made or very pretty but he had made it for her so she felt warmly toward him. Especially after a day of cold hearted Inuyasha and his attitude.

"Keh! You made her that! It's hideous, as if Kagome would wear something like that" Inuyasha sputtered out proudly. Causing Koga to pull the jewelry away and turn toward the jealous dog.

A fight was about to start when Kagome's small voice broke through to the two angry canines.

"You made that for me?" Kagome whispered, tears pooling in her light honey eyes. Her voice and tears caused both men to turn toward the small priestess. Kagome stepped toward Koga, waiting for her answer.

"Ya… I know it's not much…. But…." He murmured getting embarrassed because of what Inuyasha's had said earlier. Kagome's delicate hands reached out for her present and rolled it over, examining it with her small fingers.

"It's beautiful Koga, and so thoughtful." Kagome said, mustering all the sincerity she had in her body to compliment the man who went out of his way to make her happy.

"Will you help me put it on?" Kagome handed the necklace back to him as she turned her back to him and lifted her raven locks out of the way. Koga's rough, fighter hands wrapped the leather beaded strap around her neck and hooked it. Kagome dropped her hair and turned to face him.

"How does it look?" Kagome questioned timidly.

Inuyasha was simply standing there dumbfounded by the actions taking place in front of her.

"Looks nice" Koga pointed out gruffly.

"Oh it's beautiful Kagome" Sango said, enjoying the discomfort Inuyasha was going through after putting Kagome through so much pain.

"Kagome, it looks like it has always been a part of you, it matches you so well" Miroku said, allowing the compliment to soak into Kagome who had already been filling herself with doubt because of Inuyasha's many betrayals to her young heart. Now more then ever she needs the reassurance that she was wanted, beautiful, and someone to be valued.

"How did you know that it was my birthday Koga?" Kagome finally questioned. She wouldn't have asked except that curiosity got the better of her.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo stood dumbfounded by the recent development. She had kept them in the dark so they wouldn't buy her anything or try to get her to go home to spend time with her family, she just needed to finish the jewel so she could be done with Inuyasha and Kikyo forever.

"Oh gosh Kagome we are so sorry, we didn't get you anything, we had no idea it was your birthday" Sango blurted out embarrassedly. She kicked herself for not knowing her best friends birthday.

"It's okay Sango, I didn't tell you guys on purpose, we need to stay on track and find all the jewel shards. But…. Koga, how did you know?" Kagome assured her friend while restating her question for the man standing in front of her.

"Uh. You told me the day that I abducted you and brought you to the cave that you had only been with Inuyasha for a month and you were already endangered, and then you told me that you met him on your 15th birthday, so…. I guess I just figured it out" Koga said slightly red from his comment.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the embarrassing confession that she decided that she would treat the wolf-man who always managed to say and do the right things.

"Thank you Koga. I really love my present. Did you know in my time there is a very important birthday tradition that I am missing out on because I'm in the past."? Kagome started coyly.

"No what is it?" Koga said cautiously.

"A birthday kiss, If I don't get one by the end of the day I'll be followed by bad luck for the rest of the year. With searching for the jewel shards and fighting Naraku I need all the luck I can get it… and since you were the only one who knew it was my birthday, will you give me my birthday kiss?" Kagome asked innocently looking at the man in a different light.

He was tall, very tall. Scared by his many battled but toned and built. His eyes were striking and his mane of hair was only matched by her raven locks. For some reason she felt the need to pet the tail waging behind the tall clan leader.

Kagome didn't remove her eyes from Koga as he turned bright red from the request. She knew Inuyasha was fuming next to her and Miroku and Sango were probably genuinely amused by what she was asking.

"This is really a tradition where you are from?" Koga question as he looked around at her friends. The whole time Kagome's eyes were stuck to the wolf prince who was infatuated with her.

"It is. But if it weren't. That would mean I was just asking you to kiss me, would that really be a bad thing"? Kagome was teasing him now, and was enjoying his reaction to her words.

Koga leaned forward brushing his lips softly against hers, surprisingly gentle for the warrior wolf. It was a quick kiss, a peck really, but it made Kagome's heart to skip a beat and Koga to rush away in a burst of spiraled wind.

"Bye Kags! Happy Birthday" Koga yelled after Kagome as he ran away, red faced and joyous.

"She asked me to kiss her! The mutt was there and everything and she still wanted me to be the one who gave her that birthday kiss. I'm going to have to thank the guys for suggesting I make something instead of buying it." Koga rushed home full happy energy, eager to recount the story to his pack.

Kagome just stood there a moment following the kiss, enjoying the sensation in left on her lips. When she realized all eyes were on her she started walking and shouted back after her friends.

"Comeon guys we gotta go, we don't have all day to look for jewel shards" Kagome mocking Inuyasha and enjoying that fact that for once, she was the one who shocked them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha

Authors note: Hey guys! Sooo this story is a little different. I have never written a Koga/Kagome story, but I was intrigued by it. Also The first chapter was pretty much an establishing chapter so I wrote it a little different then I normally do.

Also from this point on I will be writing the next chapters in my typical writing style.

Much love/Read Review (I love my reviews they keep me writing)

"What the hell was that? Inuyasha screamed at the poor priestess,.

"I don't understand what you are yelling about Inuyasha, maybe you should learn to tell me your problem before you scream at me" Kagome's voice remained steady.

_I refuse to let you get a rise out of me, because that would mean that I care and I just don't. Kagome_ thought as she stood firmly with strong eyes locked on the stubborn man before him.

"You… Just…. Kissed…That…Piece….Of….Shit….Wolf" Inuyasha tried to keep his voice calm and steady, but the rage was seeping through.

"So? Why do you care"? Kagome said, stating it as though it was the simplest concept in the world for him to grasp.

He stood there fuming and getting more and more worked up. He stood straighter, looked Kagome straight in the eye as if to say something. However at the last moment turned around suddenly and started walking in the other direction.

"Keh. Whatever, I don't care" Inuyasha shouted back at them as put some space between himself and the rest of his group.

_Why the hell does it bother me so much, I have Kikyo. It doesn't bother me, why should I care_. Inuyasha thought to himself, reassuring himself.

"Kagome what is going on with you"? Miroku teased, loving the current development, and the control that Kagome seemed to be retaining.

"I have been hurt by Inuyasha too many times. I decided that I don't really care for him, or anything that he thinks or feels anymore because he has never once given me that courtesy. Once the sacred jewel is complete, I am going home and never coming back" Kagome's voice was steady, certain and determined. Kagome looked at her friends with a weak smile and strong eyes.

With that statement Kagome turned on her heels and headed out after Inuyasha. As she walked, she giggled to herself.

_Ironically, you were right Inuyasha, we don't have all the time in the world to find jewel shards because as soon as the shard is complete I can go home and move on with my life._ Kagome smiled at the thought and started walking faster.

"WIND SCAR" Inuyasha screamed as he sliced through the rat demon who possessed a large jewel shard.

His death was quick. He underestimated the power of the half-demon, like so many others and lost his life as a consequence.

Kagome walked over to the carcass and pulled the shard from the flesh that it had been fixed into. She purified the darkened shard, and merged it with the others they had collected in the last three weeks.

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo were all amazed at the pace that Kagome had them going at. They were constantly moving and sleeping a maximum of six hours a night. They had collected four jewel shards in that time and Kagome had not once brought up going home.

"Kagome aren't you exhausted like we are? Isn't it about time for you to go home and visit your family?" Sango pleaded with her best friend.

"Nope! I think that if we keep up this pace we will finish the jewel much faster." Kagome honestly replied.

"Keh! That is what I have been saying this whole time" Inuyasha chimed in cockily.

"Yeah I would be cocky too Inuyasha. Especially since this is the only thing you have been right about since the day I met you" Kagome replied dryly.

_I just got to keep them moving like this for a couple more weeks until my supplies run out and then we will have collected so many more shards, they will know that we need to start moving at this pace all the time._ Kagome thought this as a familiar tornado appeared before her.

"Hey Kagome!" Koga called while smirking and walking towards her.

"Hey Koga. Whats up?" Kagome said with a genuine smiling playing on her delicate features.

"It's my birthday!" Koga said as he stood directly in front of the small woman. He practically dwarfed the woman, her petite frame barely reaching his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday Koga!" Kagome exclaimed with surprise.

"Oh this is just perfect, because I made you a present when I couldn't sleep the other day" She had been up all night worrying about the pace she was keeping her friends at, and she was starting to feel guilty for the physical toll it was taking on them as well as herself.

"Really?" Koga said, blushing slightly and trying to hold back the giant grin that was threatening to pop onto his features.

"Yeah, hold on a second" Kagome started digging in her bag, and pulled out a braided bracelet. It was made out of hemp and had large glass blue beads with braded into the material. She had purposefully created a thicker braclet with a tighter clasp so that it wouldn't fall off during his many battles.

Kagome walked forward and slipped the bracelet onto his wrist, and held his hand momentarily to see how it looked on.

"See I am glad that I picked the blue beads. You look good in blue." Kagome smiled up at the embarrassed/amazed man.

"Kagome the bracelet is wonderful. I didn't know you were a craftsman. Koga commented, attempting to flatter and compliment the small woman.

Kagome blushed slighting

"Oh shush" Kagome brushed off his comment but retained the smile on her face.

"Uh…. Kagome I didn't really come here for a present. I came for my birthday kiss. You said that I would have bad luck and I can't chance that either. You know with Naraku and all the other battles that I will get into." Koga was trying to sound suave but it actually came out sort of silly and awkward.

"Oh" Kagome replied, shocked by his forward nature but not really minding, When she had asked Koga to kiss her, she was feeling rebellious and trying to upset Inuyasha. Now it seemed petty to her, however, she couldn't help but play that kiss over and over in her head when she was falling asleep at night.

She knew she should have said no.

Maybe it was because of the lack of sleep.

Or maybe she actually broke her brain.

It couldn't seem to be helped as Kagome leaned forward, capturing his mouth on hers. Stepping into the kiss, she licked his soft lips for permission to enter he warm mouth. She let their toungues dance together for a moment before she stopped.

"Well… Happy Birthday Koga"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else from that brilliantly written anime.

Authors note: Hello. Thanks for readings. Review please! I love my reviews!

Kagome was walking back to the well after a long fight with Inuyasha about the second kiss she had shared with Koga.

Kagome sighed!

She was really sick of that stupid dog man. He had no right to be so rude and mean to me, because I was there for him. If he had wanted to be with me, it wasn't like he hadn't had his chance.

Suddenly the intimate moments that she had shared with Inuyasha throughout their relationship.

The hugs, kisses, and even the way his muscles felt as she rode on his back.

Surprising herself the kiss she had shared with Koga popped into her head and caused her heart to beat faster and a smile spread across her face.

"Why did that come to my mind when I was thinking about kissing Inuyasha?" Kagome thought as she walked along the familiar path to the well.

"That kiss was so different. Inuyasha was never the instigator. It seemed like Koga really wanted to kiss me, and that was nice." Kagome reached the well and looked down into its depth.

"This well has done so many things to me. Brought me here, introduced me to all my friends, pulled me from my life. Why did this have to happen to me? Why was I chosen for this mission, to go down this path. I used to think it was a path of love, brought back here to warm Inuyasha's heart and save his life." Kagome rolled her eyes at the naive thoughts of love and romance and fairytale she used to have.

"I hate everything that you have done to me" Kagome spat venomously at the well.

"I hate that you took my life from me and forced me to come here to get my heart broken by that stupid mutt" Kagome growled at the wooden square, that was sitting there, not reacting to her pain.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, Inuyasha had followed her to the well, remaining far enough away that she wouldn't be able to recognize his aura. His eyes had widened at the statement she made about having had loved him.

Kagome slammed her bare hands down onto the wooden structure.

"Why? Why did you do this to me" Kagome whispered desperately.

Kagome suddenly stood up straight and turned her body toward the direction that Inuyasha was listening from.

At the first moment, he thought that she had sensed his presence, over exaggerating her abilities. Then he smelled the approach of a certain wolf, heading toward the small priestess.

"Kagome!" Koga exclaimed innocently, unaware of the scene he had just stumbled upon.

"Hey Koga" Kagome breathed out his name carefully. She was attempting to mask her pain from the observant man.

"What's wrong? What did that mutt do to you now"? Koga stated firmly.

Inuyasha flinched from his hiding place at hearing his name, and knowing that Kagome had probably had this conversation with Koga before to hear him jump instinctively to that conclusion.

"No. Not Inuyasha. I was getting mad at the well for bringing me back in time, and putting me in this situation. I wish that I never had to come here. What did being here ever do for me? It is never about me. It is always about everyone else"? Kagome revealed suddenly surprising both of them.

"But…. Wasn't meeting me worth it"? Koga mumbled self consciously

Kagome blushed, realizing that she spoke without thinking and had upset the man in front of her. She stepped toward the young wolf and wrapped him in a warm intimate hug.

"Of course you are. I'm sorry I spoke without thinking, I am just frustrated" Kagome smiled up at Koga as he wrapped his arms around the petite woman.

"You really shouldn't get yourself so worked up about things that cannot be changed. Wolves always move forward and try not to focus on the past, we can control what happens next". Koga smiled down at the woman, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Kagome, come with me" Koga said, surprising himself and the woman he was currently embracing.

"What?" Kagome breathed out responding automatically.

"Come with me. Leave the man who makes you suffer. Leave your friends to rest and prepare for the final battle with Naraku. I will take care of you. I will give you whatever you may need, and I will accompany as you attempt to finish the jewel." His eyes locked onto her's and I held for a short moment.

"I will never hurt you. I will love you and be loyal toward you till the day that I die" Koga confessed passionately.

Inuyasha sat in the shadows shocked by the current development. He wanted to jump down and scream at Koga, and tell Kagome that he loved her and that he could take better care of her then that weak wolf. He wanted to kiss her, and he knew that if he did that she wouldn't leave. However, he couldn't find a way to make himself move, after all the pain he had caused Kagome. He knew that he was a two-timer, and that he wanted both of the women. But didn't Kagome deserve to be happy? He just sat their frozen, unable to move himself.

"Koga what about my friends? What about Shippo"? Kagome breathed out softly.

"I would never keep you from the people you love, I am not that selfish. Even though I do wish to keep you to myself, I recognize that you are a pack animal and need to be surrounded by love."

Kagome looked at him, really for the first time absorbing his handsome feature. He smelled good and it felt good to have his arms around her. His hair was soft and silky and he was capable of protecting her.

"I'll go with you Koga. But only because I want to prove to myself that maybe their was a plan for me being pulled through that well and I don't believe that Inuyasha is a part of that plan anymore." Kagome chose her words carefully, not wanting to offend her future protector.

Inuyasha's heart stopped when he heard his friends words. He watched them with wide eyes, as Koga picked her and up and flew away in a wisp of a tornado.

"What did I just agree to?" Kagome thought helplessly as she flew away in the arms of the wolf prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Sorry for not updating soon enough, I have just been kind of a lazy bum. I hope you guys are starting to like the story and I hope you all read and review. (Reviews make me update faster)

Much love (Lolly)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I could make that claim because this story is brilliant, however, it was not me.

Kagome was suddenly dropped into a nest of straw in Koga's wolf cave. She was feeling nauseous and dizzy from the speed that Koga has from the jewel shard.

"Kagome are you feeling alright?" Koga questioned simply.

"Yeah I am fine Koga, just a little dizzy" Kagome answered as she looked around the cave. There were wolves and wolf demons everywhere, eating and sharpening their weapons. The last time she was here Koga had kidnapped her without her permission with Shippo. All she had wanted then was for Inuyasha to storm in with his sword and rescue her like her knight in shining armor.

"Keh. Some knight!" Kagome muttered to herself bitterly, knowing that severing the dog demon from her life would be a challenge.

"What did you say? What's a knight?" Koga asked as he knelt down looking at her features eye level into her chocolate brown orbs.

"Oh It's nothing Koga, I don't think that I could actually explain it appropriately." Kagome smiled up at the handsome man.

"You need to change clothes" Koga said bluntly looking her up and down. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at him angrily.

"Excuse me?" Kagome spat at the Wolf prince, immediately regretting her decision to run off so hastily.

"Not that you don't look beautiful. It's just you stand out from the pack too much and that means that you are an easy target. If I want to keep you safe you need to look and feel like part of the pack so no one singles you out" Koga explained carefully sensing the rage and doubt that was rising from the small priestess.

"Oh" Kagome stopped her rage by the logic behind what he had said. She wasn't used to someone explaining things so calmly and having these discussions not leading to a fight.

"That makes sense. I'm sorry I got angry, I thought you were going to yell at me like Inuyasha for wearing something indecent and was preparing for a fight" Kagome explained slightly embarrassed, only having been with Koga for half an hour. Maybe she was the one who started some of her fights with Inuyasha after all?

"I know Kagome, but I would never get into a fight with you if I could at all help it. Just promise you will talk to me if you are made instead of putting those subjugation beads on me kay?" Koga had meant to tease her however Kagome looked concerned by what he had said.

"Kagome I was teasing." Kagome explained and a large smile spread across her face.

"Oh okay. So what do I have to wear?"

(3 hours later, Kagome had gone through the available clothes in the caves and finally found something slightly suitable. She wore a fitted teal and brown sweetheart corset top with a brown fur skirt as long as her green uniform skirt. Brown fur leg warmers over her shoes, and a short dark brown fur shrug around her shoulders)

When she came out from behind the rock that she was dressing behind, the looks from the pack of wolf demons would make a prostitute blush.

Kagome blushed as Koga looked at her and let out a satisfied howl.

"Wow Kagome, you look good enough to eat" Koga teased as he flashed her own of his famous winks.

"Oh shush Koga." Kagome spoke softly, pulling at her clothes uncomfortably trying to adjust them over her small form.

At this point Koga had noticed all of the men staring at the small priestess.

"Get your eyes off of Kagome and pick your jaws off the floor, she is my woman" Koga growled at his pack as they ran away with their tail in-between their legs.

Later that evening Kagome had converted a dried piece of leather into a small bag to carry some supplies in while they were on their journey.

"Koga! Are we going to head out soon?" Kagome out to him, knowing he would hear her.

"Tomorrow at first light Kagome, you and I will continue hunting the jewel shards so you can complete your quest. Soon we will meet up with your people and then the final battle with Naraku will begin. I just hope that we are ready for it." Koga said to her back and she continued filling it full of much needed supplies.

Koga walks up to Kagome and hands her a small dagger to wear around her waist.

"Kagome I am the fastest demon alive and even I cannot protect you from everything. Take this, and if I cannot make it, protect yourself with it. I have a feeling that you can use it as you use your arrows, just in closer combat witch is a situation that I'm sure you have been in more then once on your journey.

"Thank you Koga. I will do my best" Kagome took the small dagger from him and leaned toward him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Tomorrow if the beginning of the end." Kagome whispered as she headed off to the hay that was designated as her bed for the night.

As Kagome slept she shivered from the cold, unable to regulate her body head like most demons. Seeing how uncomfortable she was, 3 female wolves (like the animals that follow koga, not wolf demons like ayame) crawled into bed with Kagome wrapping themselves protectively around the priestess, knowing that she holds the fate for all of them in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, even though I love them so.

Authors Note: Well since I only have 5 reviews I will currently give props to all of my doting fans.

Progota: You shall have more, thanks for the review.

Kouga's older woman: Since you asked so nicely :p… here it comes.

OSR fanatic: I am updating as soon as I can type this pretty little story, thanks for the review, I appreciate the review.

Loneshinobi: Well you gave me two reviews, So I love you twice as much as the average bear. Thank you Thank you Thank you for the reviews… I know I'm proud of Kagome too… she's a fighter.

Kagome woke up the next day early, ready to head out as soon as the sun began to rise.

"Koga!" Kagome whispered forcefully into the cave, attempting to awaken the sleeping wolf prince from his nest further back in the cave.

She stumbled awkwardly through the cave heading toward the deepest part where their prince slept, protected by his pack.

She came upon a semi private enclave with leather hanging half-heartedly across the entrance working as a makeshift door. Peaking into the room to gage whether Koga was awake or not, she could see his sleeping form sprawled out across the only real bed she had ever seen in the feudal era.

The last thing that she noticed, stupidly, was the fact that Koga was sleeping entirely naked!

Kagome's eye's widened from embarrassment at the scene she had stumbled upon, however she couldn't get herself to look away.

His body was hard from years of battle; Kami only knows how much battle. He was tall, almost too tall to fit on his fur-covered bed. His long black hair was taken down from his typical pony-tail and was fanning down his back. He was laying on his back naked with his legs spread open, and her eyes finally landed on his rather large package that was flaccidly laying between his legs.

"With a size that large when he isn't hard… I can only imagine!" Kagome stepped back blushing wildly at her actions as well as her thoughts.

Still being impatient Kagome, she finally gathered up the courage to step into his bedroom, with her eyes covered with one hand.

"Koga, you have to get up, we got to get going" She mumbled out as she stood their hesitantly.

She could hear rustling, knowing that the wolf demon when he was moving around. When his eyes finally found the small woman, dressed as a wolf princess looking beautiful and shy, afraid to glance at his naked form. Koga chuckled at the woman standing 3 feet from his bed, as he lay naked watching her.

"Kagome it is too early to be awake, all demons, even the ones with jewel shards are still sleeping." Koga growled out, amused by her innocence and her determination to get moving.

"Koga I'm not used to sleeping the day away and it will take some time to get to where we need to go to seek out news about the jewel shards"

"Kagome did you forget how freaky fast I am? We have at least 3 hours until we need to wake up."

"Oh right." Kagome murmured dumbly.

"Now Kagome, come to bed" Koga said simply and reach forward and grabbed the small woman and pulled her into his chest. Turning her sideways in the little spoon position and holding her firmly to his chest.

"Koga. No. Let me go. You are naked!" Kagome shrieked in protest as he squeezed her tighter.

"Keep your eye's shut and turned this way and you won't see anything. Now go to sleep, we have 3 more hours".

Kagome started to wiggle in attempts to get away from Koga's iron grip.

"A beautiful woman, rubbing up against my naked body is probably a way that I want to start my day. However Kagome is it the way you wish to start yours?" Koga teased as the woman in his arms froze in fright.

"Don't worry, I would never take anything from you that you weren't willing to give me. Sleep now. We have plenty of time for all the rest in the morning" Koga whispered into the crook of her neck causing a shiver of pleasure to spread through her body.

Kagome had never been in bed with a man before. She had never been held a man before or been this close to someone of the opposite sex who was naked. Her heart was beating in her chest and she could smell his scent, delicious and musky. She started to relax from his steady heartbeat against her back and the comforting scent emanating off of his body. She slowly let her muscles un tense and lent her body against Koga's warm bare chest willingly.

Kagome could feel him smile against hair from her relaxed nature.

Kagome couldn't help but smile too, she hadn't felt so comfortable and relaxed in the feudal era. She is normal lead around by a slave driver, never given a moment to breath. Kagome found herself feeling happy that she was with Koga this morning, she was going to savor these three hours, because who knows when she would have the chance to sleep feeling this safe again in the future.

Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep, unbeknownst to her, Koga was still awake enjoying the feel of the woman in her arms. Her arms were soft and she smelled super yummy. The way that she relaxed against his naked formed, cause him a swell of pride for making the woman feel so safe around him.

He reached out and brushed some stray hair off of her beautiful face. Kagome smiled in her sleep at the intimate gesture.

"Don't worry Kagome, You will always be this safe with me" Koga thought softly as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her temple, then again on her cheek, the once more on her slender neck.

"Once all of this is over and done with, we will come back to this bed, and I will make you my woman officially" Koga leaned back onto his pillow and allowed sleep to take him as well.

The two sleep a peaceful three hours, with no interruptions or uneasiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Authors Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I was moving and didn't have Internet.

KagomesDarkHeart: I am so glad that you like my story! I am the same way but he seems like a good guy at heart and I wanted to be able to show that. I appreciate the review and that you gave me some good information!

Kouga's older woman: I am sorry it took me so long but here I come along for more. I really appreciate your review and that someone likes my story!

A large snake demon slithered toward Kagome full speed, teeth barred to reach out and kill the young priestess.

Kagome stood firm with a bow and arrow in her hands, aimed steadily at the fast approaching demon.

She sent the arrow flying with her trademark "GO!" hoping that it will hit it's mark. The only problem with her sacred arrow is that she needs to have amazing aim, because she only has time to ever shoot just one before the demon would reach her.

The arrow slid through the demons flesh causing poison to splash toward her, and in the blink of time strong arms wrapped around her and pull her away from the dangerous venom.

"Kagome, you idiot, what do you think you are doing"? The golden orbs search her face for the answer. He is jumping from tree to tree holding her close to his warm form.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Where is Koga?" Kagome managed to stammer out.

"KOGA! Why would you bring up that mangy wolf to me Kagome? Are you in love with him? Are you going to leave me for him? Remember you promised to stay with me forever Kagome. " Inuyasha yelled and suddenly his voice softened to an unspoken pain.

"Inuyasha you didn't want me there! You wanted Kikyo and I was only going to be in the way," She screamed after his rapidly retreating form.

"You still broke your promise Kagome. You are no longer my friend" Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he left her alone in the demon infested forest.

KAGOME SUDDENLY SAT UP IN HER SLEEP CALLING OUT TO HER ANGRY RETREATING FRIEND, "INUYASHA" !

"Kagome, are you okay"? Koga sat next to the small woman who was currently sleeping on furs on the forest floor. He was keeping guard when his sensitive nose smelled her panic, and then he heard her call out for him.

"Does she really still pine for him? After everything we have been through together?" It had been 5 months since Kagome had joined Koga to search for the jewel shards and on their quest they had accomplished many things. They had killed many demons and collected almost half the jewel shards in this time.

Not once in the 5 months had their paths crossed with Inuyasha and his crew, and he had to admit he had done a lot of that on purpose to avoid the confrontation and the pain that inevitable fall upon Kagome's beautiful little lap.

Koga really didn't know what he was getting into when he agreed to go on this journey with her. They had so many ups and so many downs. Their lives were in danger on a daily basis, but she never faltered, she was the strongest woman he had ever met.

He thought he loved her when he first met her, boy was he wrong, because that was nothing compared to how he feels about her now.

He wants to hold her in his arms and protect her and provide for her and give her children and do everything that a good mate should do.

He looks at the small woman who was only seconds ago sleeping so soundly, who is instead pale and shaking and unable to tell him what is wrong.

"I wonder if Inuyasha even knows that amount of pain he has caused you, even from a distance". Koga mumbled more to himself then anyone else.

"He knew." Was Kagomes simple answer to such a complex situation. Kagome calmed with Koga's presence, his every fiber seemed to soothe her fragile mind.

"He didn't even care enough about losing me to come looking for me when I ran off with you, he just let me go, just like that. I know perfectly well where I stand with Inuyasha, and as far as he is concerned, I may as well be dead" Caroms voice came out cold and sharp, dripping with bitterness to the man who stole her heart and then crushed it into the dirt.

"I'm sorry Koga, I was having a nightmare about Inuyasha yelling at me. I really didn't mean to call out to him like that," Kagome said looking him square in the eye without any embarrassment or shame.

"Yeah… I mean…. Why would I care if you called for him?" Koga finished his sentence awkwardly and while blushing.

Kagome smiled up at him

"He really is cute when he blushes. I can't believe that he has gone out of his way to do all these sweet things for me. He puts his life on the line everyday so I can do my duty and finish up jewel hunting. He really doesn't have to" Kagome was thinking hard about Koga's virtues.

A man like Koga is hard to find. He is strong, funny, almost too handsome, and he loved her.

Kagome feeling rebellious after her imaginary fight with Inuyasha leaned toward Koga and kissed his lips softly. She wanted it to be innocent but she also wanted more.

How could she have known that joining a pack of wolves makes you behave like a sexual animal?

For longer then she could remember she had been lusting after Koga. Probably since she first saw him naked. She wanted to be able to have that sexual experiences every girl gets to have before they die. She wanted to do something naughty, something her mom (or Inuyasha) wouldn't approve of.

She knew the fight with Naraku was only weeks, maybe even days away and she couldn't seem to shake the though that was clinging to the back of her mind.

"Do you want to die a virgin?" Kagome would bite her lip and shake her head trying to rid herself of her naughty thoughts, but they always seemed to find a way back in.

"Maybe I will just play with him a little, if I give myself to him fully then I would be his mate and I'm not sure if I want that yet." Kagome thought and she leaned into the kiss putting some force behind it.

She nipped at his pouty lips, begging access to the rest of his mouth. Their tongues danced together as she moaned into his mouth. This sensation tingling in-between her thighs only got worse as the kissing deepened.

Suddenly she found herself pinned against the forest floor with a wolf prince restraining her arms above her head and kissing her from her forehead down to her breast, nipping and teasing her skin as he went.

She struggle against his grip wanting to be able to reach out and touch his soft skin and toned muscles. What she received in return was a guttural growl and a tightening of his grip. He wanted un-denied access to her whole body and now that she opened that door, he was afraid she might try and close it.

He wouldn't allow that, he would taste Kagome tonight.

His free hand slid over her slender form pulling at the fabric that was obstructing his view of that beauty writhing beneath him. Once he pulled away the last piece of fabric his breath caught in his throat at the image of Kagome naked beneath him, squirming and wiggly causing her breasts to bounce softly.

From lust or pure happiness Koga did something he had only done before a handful of times in his life. HE HOWLED, with his face turned up at the moon, like a real animal.

He allowed Kagome her hands back, only because he needed them for the task at hand. He slides his hands from the top of her body to the bottom, enjoying the softness of her skin.

The more he touched her the sexier her scent became, it was just begging him to fuck her, to fuck her till sticks, rocks, and dirt was permanently ingrained into the skin of her back.

He started with her breast, kneading them and pinching her sensitive nipples causing her to whimper from pleasure. His lips wrapped around her pink peaks sucking, licking and nibbling causing the wetness in-between her thighs to become more and more uncomfortable from lack of attention.

Finally once he was satisfied touching her breasts he kissed a trail down to her hot sex and positioned his hands on her thighs to keep her from attempting to close her eyes. He licked her, slowly at first. He wanted her to get used to the warm sensation before he sent her to orgasmic heaven.

He started sucking on her bundle of nerves causing her to moan out, loudly, uncontrolled.

"Good. That is how I want your Kagome, unable to control your need for me" Koga though as he slipped his rough wolf fingers into her most private areas, keeping up licking her and thrusting his fingers in and out. He could feel the muscles building up to an orgasm and he couldn't be pleased with himself for how fast he could bring her to pleasure.

He used his so wonderful demon speed to pick up the speed in an immeasurable way causing Kagome to reach orgasm and cum from the whole experience. He held his fingers inside of her, feeling them milking them as if it were his penis filling her with seed.

The thought itself nearly sent him over the edge.

He handed Kagome her clothes, since she was too tired out from her pleasure to really understand the situation where she was naked in the middle of the forest being orally fucked by a wolf demon prince. He wrapped her up in her clothes to keep in some of her warmth.

"I can wait for you Kagome, you are worth it" Koga thought as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

For the second time that night Koga had shocked her, he really was the kind of man you want to end up with.

"Oh Koga…" Kagome mumbled and she drifted once more into dreamland, a peaceful place where all she saw was Koga.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha even though I would really like too.

Authors Note: Okay I am pretty much writing this for one person because she is the only one who really reviews my stories.

Kouga's older woman: You are pretty much the only person that I am writing this story for. So keep reviewing or I am just gonna discontinue it. (Not blackmailing for reviews, just wanna know I'm not just writing this for me, I'll keep it on my computer or in my imagination)

The battle with Naraku was underway, Koga and Kagome were fighting with all their might waiting for their uncomfortable allies to appear so they could all do their final attack at once and finishing him off (moral combat style).

"Kagome! They are coming now, get ready." Koga called over the loud battle noises.

In that moment Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo appear from the distance landing among the battle scene.

"Inuyasha! Guys! We need to finish them all at once. One big attack. 3….2….1" Kagome called out at her old travel companions.

"Wind Scar!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

"Wind tunnel!"

"Sacred arrow" x2

"Fox Fire!"

"Tornado Kick"

The combine efforts of their effort as a whole, leaves an empty battlefield in front of them. Dust was settling and no sight was seen, Naraku wasn't anywhere. Kagome's eyes captured Koga's from across the battlefield, with hesitant happieness.

"Miroku! Is your wind tunnel gone?" Kagome called out to the perverted monk.

Miorku looks over at Kagome, his friend who he has gone a few months without seeing, and it takes him a moment to digest her words. He manages to look down at his hand and unwrap the prayer beads and point his wind tunnel up and nothing happens.

"It's gone." Miroku say's simply.

"My wind tunnel is gone" He looked from face to face seeing the truth in their eye's. He needed their confirmation.

"Miroku, it is gone!" Sango squealed at she jumped into his arms with his newly unbeaded hand.

"Oh sango my love! I can finally marry you! We can start our family and get married and start our life together" Miroku cried out in joy.

The whole group looked shocked by the sudden emotional, romantic out burst.

"Oh Miroku…" Sango replied lovingly.

Kagome looked over at Koga to smile about the friends in front of them and their happy situation and she could see him looking at her intensity with love and devotion in his wolf eyes. Her eye's were only pulled away by the voice of her small adopted son.

"Kagome! You look so pretty dressed like a demon!" Shippo cried out as he jumped into his adoptive mothers arms.

She held onto the small demon into her arm and hugged him warmly, appreciating the love she felt into the hug.

"Oh shippo! Thank you! I have missed you so much!" Kagome whispered into his hug and squeezed extra hard to show the emotion behind that.

"Kagome" Inuyasha called out to the priestess from the future.

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome murmured from across the field knowing that he will be able to hear her soft words. Inuyasha jumped across the field landing very closely to Kagome.

"How have you been?" Inuyasha asked bashfully to the woman.

"I am good Inuyasha! How are you?" Kagome asked politely but without the warmth that she had given to Shippo or would give to any of her other friends.

"I am doing pretty good Kagome. I have missed you a lot. Kikyo doesn't fight the way that you do" Inuyasha teased trying to warm her to him.

"Well I'm sure that she is sufficient" Kagome responded robotically.

"I am happy that you two have each other…" Kagome murmured as she wandered toward Koga, her salvation.

Inuyasha looked after her, looking as though he wanted to reach out and stop her, looked like he wanted to call out to that small woman. He loved her so much and he wanted to tell her, he wanted to make it up to her, he wanted to grasp onto her and cling and never let go.

"Kagome! I am so sorry" Inuyasha hollers after her and looks down at the ground in shame.

Kagome looks back at Inuyasha and the shame on his face. She couldn't feel sympathy for him, she had been hardened when it came to Inuyasha.

"I am bringing Shippo with me to our cave in the mountains. I am going to raise him their. You are all welcome to come visit us whenever you get the opportunity. You shall always be protected by the northern wolf tribe." Kagome spoke proudly, recognizing her status as alpha female in their pack.

"Kagome? Are you and Koga together?" Sango questioned to her friend.

"He is my future mate" Kagome answered truthfully causing jaws to fall and Inuyasha to run off into the forest out of his pain.

Koga stood near her with pride emanating off of him.

"Come, Mate, Pup. It is time to go home!" Koga spoke to his small two person family that was suddenly a part of his life.

"I love you guys!" Kagome called after Miroku and Sango, ignoring Kikyo entirely because she is a crazy bitch who tried to kill her and steal her soul.

"Goodbye Inuyasha" Kagome whispered knowing that he would hear her once more, even from his distance in the forest.

Author note: Okay… awesome. ONE MORE CHAPTER and then it'll be done! Much Much love.


End file.
